


Hatched

by GingerbreadSandwich



Series: Yogtem Au [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, One Shot, duncan and kim are dragons, yogtem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerbreadSandwich/pseuds/GingerbreadSandwich
Summary: The war is over and many aviators and dragons have moved on to different work. But Captain Zoey Proasheck, alongside her dragon Kim, has been tasked to transport an egg from Greenland back to Britain. The egg is close to hatching.





	Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies the title is not very creative, I did not actually title this piece beyond "some kind of heckin yogtem au fic". This is me posting my first piece online so I hope you enjoy ^w^ Also hope I did everything right with the tags and such ^^;

They were in transport of a dragon egg. After the Napoleonic wars, aviators did not have much to do. In fact, many had left to find other jobs, including the dragons themselves. But some still had some work that could be done. Captain Zoey Proasheck of Kim (Yes the dragons name was simply Kim, her hatching and selection of a captain had been a surprise to all) were on a dragon deck ship, they were to deliver this egg to the British aerial corps. Of course, perhaps they didn't require an entire dragon to do this task, surely the navy was good enough on its own, but in case if the egg hatched they'd need an aviator on hand to harness the dragon. Even though one of the most know duos had been a surprise hatching and a navy man, it was not a regular practice for the aerial corps to just accept anyone who could harness a dragon.

Kim had been the only dragon on this dragon boat, it was a rather small one made to fit only a couple dragons. The black red spotted dragon was sunbathing. It was quite a lovely morning, the eternal ocean spread out in all directions and it was only a little bit chilly out, much warmer than it had been closer to the arctic, which is where they were coming from. Not the full on arctic, their boats would not have made it there, but it was a bit far away, over in Greenland, which was not very green as Kim had noted. It was an abominable place and she did not see how anything lived there, but apparently there were dragons in this desolate part of the world. The crew were growing restless thought, the egg had begun to harden. But that wasn't a concern, they had sent Captain Proasheck for a reason, her Lieutenant would harness the dragon, or so they had hoped. Kim swung her head around as she heard Captain Proasheck arrive on deck and yawn. “Good morning Zoey.” The dragon said happily.

“Good morning Kim, enjoying the warm sun?”

“Hmm” Kim purred, spreading out her wings to catch a few of the sun's rays before lowering her head to her Captain's height. Zoey patted her head lightly in a reassuring way.

“Well at least we are away now from the colder waters, it should be easy sailing from here to Britain, as long as the egg doesn't decide to hatch.”

“Speaking of the egg, I was hoping to see it again today.”

“You have certainly been talking to the egg a lot.”

“Yes, I want to make certain they are aware of the situation when they hatch.” Zoey motioned towards her crewmate Fiona to come over.

“Fiona dear, could you tell the navy men to bring up the crate with the egg in it? Kim wishes to speak to them again.” Fiona nodded and headed over to speak with the ship’s crew. The egg’s crate was promptly brought up, it was nestled in several layers of hay and took several men to transport it properly. Kim beamed at the egg, it wasn't her own but she practically treated it as such, attempting to teach them through the shell about the world they were going to be in. The egg was a muted brown with darker spots, not very impressive at first glance, but it practically shone like gold in the sunlight. 

They were suppose to hatch into a rather new mix, a bizarre combination of an arctic breed from Greenland that grew large tufts of fur, and a kazilik dragon that had managed to get across the ocean. The most that was known about this mix was that they could at least hatch without any birth defects, and that, as they were told by the dragon whos egg it was, that they would be able to breath fire but keep the arctic dragon’s mild temperament, something that most firebreathers did not manage well.

“It is morning little egg, it would be alright if you hatched now it is a lovely day, a bit warmer than it was before, although I suppose you would not care if it were warm or cold, you must be quite good at surviving harsh conditions for having your egg to be laid in a place like Greenland.” Kim put her snout to the egg’s shell, “You have decided to hatch soon then, can't even wait till we are home?”

Unsurprisingly the egg did nothing, but perhaps there was a faint scrambling sound inside. “Now remember, when you hatch it will be up to you to choose an aviator, of course there's my very lovely Lieutenant that I have graciously allowed to part from my group and to be your companion. You may choose anyone you wish, it is your choice after all, but I am just saying it is rather gracious of me to offer one of my finest human companions to be yours. And then you will get a pavilion of your own once we are home! It will be a simple one for attending the military at first but once you gain some capitol you will be able to make it grander. I'll have your aviator explain capitol to you.”

At that moment Fiona had returned to check on the egg. “Think it's close to hatching Kim?” she asked the dragon. 

“Oh certainly, any day now, perhaps two weeks at most.”

“Wonder if this dragon will be everything that was promised to us”

“I am sure they will be, of course, their supposed firebreath is nothing compared to my poison fangs.” she barred them to prove her point. “Right?”

“Of course Kim, no dragon can compare to you.” Fiona patted the dragon’s nose in a loving gesture. Kim considered Fiona to be one of her companions, just as equally as Zoey. But there time together was interrupted by a loud crack, from the egg.

“WHEN I SAID TODAY WOULD BE A GOOD DAY I DID NOT MEAN RIGHT THIS MOMENT!” Kim yelped, fussing over the egg.

“We don't even have a temporary harness built! We thought it would be next week! Captain Proasheck!” Fiona called.

Captain Proasheck arrived quickly, “Quickly, set someone to start working on a temporary harness, why didn't we have that already sewn?” The egg cracked impatiently, scrabbling could be heard inside as the dragon tried to break out. The Captain held her breath as a claw began to poke out then, nothing? The egg fell oddly silent, it did not stir at all. The claws that had been scrabbling at the shell had retreated.

Kim made a sound similar to clearing ones throat, “It is quite alright for you to come out now, it's very nice out here.”

There was still nothing, Captain Proasheck looked to her Lieutenant confused and worried. But suddenly the egg’s shell bursted as a pair of wings unfolded and were held high, a burst of flame erupted from the creature that came from the egg, causing any onlooking sailors to panic that this thing already had it's firebreath. They stood atop the crate now holding the mere fragments of their egg, great talons gripping to the wood causing it to splinter. Their wings shook out, already strong enough to fly not an hour out of the shell. They were a lovely golden yellow color, with the light start of red spots along their spine. Their kazilik horns and spikes had already started forming, and they had a thick layer of fuzz from under their chin to down their chest. They bared their fangs at the onlookers and spat out another burst of flames. At this point the ship's crew members had stayed well away from this display but kept their eyes on the beast making sure it did not set the sails ablaze. The little dragon went to flicking off some eggshell pieces from it's skin.

“Welcome, you are aboard a British vessel, we were en route to England but you have decided to hatch earlier than we expected.” Captain Zoey’s Lieutenant spoke up, trying to get the dragon’s attention.

The dragon stopped flicking egg shells off of their scales to look directly into the eyes of the Lieutenant, “I do not care for you.” He said in a distinctly male voice. He hopped down from the crate and looked around, his head already coming to about chest height of the people surrounding the dragon. “Where is she?” the golden dragon said looking around for someone in particular. Captain Zoey stepped forth.

“Who are you looking for in particular?”

“The one called Fiona, she was just here speaking of me.”

Fiona stepped forward hesitantly, the aerial corps will not like this. The golden dragon fluffed up his tiny fuzzy amount of fur as much as he could and released a bunch of steam from his spikes. “Fiona Riches,” he bowed his head, “I would be honored if you would call me your dragon, so that I may show you just how one of a kind I am.”

Fiona said nothing and just stared. The dragon looked worried, “Well are you going to harness me or not?”

“Oh uhm right sorry, we don't have a proper harness for you built yet, but-”

“Oh! Well that is quite alright! I promise I will stay right at your side and will not fly away!” he attempted to coil himself around her legs making her fall over. The dragon rested his head on her stomach, “Sorry for tripping you. Also what is my name? You haven't given me one yet.”

“Hey get off of me you idiot.” she lightly booped the dragon on his snout before realizing what she had done, “Ah, nevermind.” She scratched the top of the dragon’s head lightly. “How about, Duncan?” she said, uncertain.

The furry dragon made some sort of laugh sound, “Yes, that shall be my name. I quite like it, it is similar to Kim’s name.”

Speaking of Kim, she was furious, this freshly hatched egg that she had treated practically as her own had now stolen one of the most important people in her life. “No no no no, you are not taking Fiona. She is my Captains, and mine!”

“Now now, you said I could choose anyone and I believe that Fiona counts.”

Kim looked disgusted. “Zoey you are certainly not going to allow this to happen?”

Captain Proasheck had been talking to her Lieutenant, “Make sure we get a temporary harness built as soon as possible, as he will be growing very quickly. And we need some fresh meat for him immediately .Everyone else is dismissed. Miss Riches, or Captain Riches I suppose it will be,” she smiled at this, “the ship’s Captain has asked that we use the chains on Duncan to keep him from setting anything on fire.”

“Oh no please, you have my word that I will not set anything on fire.” Duncan whined not wanting to be chained down.

“Oh! Just two minutes ago you were spouting flames like an angry volcano!” Kim snapped.

“Hmph! That was to get Fiona’s attention, I was certainly not trying to set anything on fire.”

“Nevertheless, I'm afraid this isn't my ship.” Zoey had bent down to look at the golden dragon partially coiled around Fiona’s leg and scratch him lightly on the head.

Duncan looked defeated and sadly uncoiled himself from Fiona. “But you will be with me, at least for a little while, yes?” he worridly asked Fiona. She merely nodded. The dragon hopped up happily and trotted a circle around the new captain.

Kim felt a bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach, she had lost someone so important.

_

One of Zoey’s crew members had brought out a ton of fish, as that was the most meat that they had around. The dragon ate it happily anyways, being surprisingly very careful not to get any on his fur or between his claws. He had been chained down as though preparing for a storm. Fiona sat nearby still in a state of surreality at the prospect of having her own dragon.

“Why did you choose me?” 

“Hm?” the dragon looked up, gently holding a fish in his mouth before eating it whole. 

“Why not Captain Proasheck’s Lieutenant? He is of a higher rank than me, I thought dragons cared for those kinds of details.”

“Well, for one you called me not very extraordinary, I will prove to you that I am! But not only that, I just preferred you. You seemed like the best option to me.”

_

“Please, do stay.” The golden dragon had finished his fish and was now laying aboard the deck, chains holding him to the spot. “I would appreciate it if you stayed, but of course you do not have to.” 

Fiona sighed and sat down next to him, he nudged her hand so that she'd pet him on the head, which she mindlessly did.

“I have heard a lot about England and its current reforms from Kim, with dragons in parliament things are changing. Do you think I will gain enough capital to get my own pavilion? Kim told me about those they seem quite nice. Do you think I could get one next to hers? Oh, maybe she'll still be mad at me though.”


End file.
